The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to an adapter board system for use with information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some information handling systems such as, for example, servers, may be designed for multiple processors. Furthermore, different types of processors may be designed to operate with a particular or maximum number of other processors. For example, Intel EP-type processors are designed to be used in two-processor servers, while Intel EX-type processors are designed to be used in four-processor servers. Conventionally, EP-type and EX-type processors have included different processor pin definitions and thus have required different processor sockets on the server motherboard. As such, different server motherboards were necessary for systems using the EP-type processors in two-processor servers relative to systems using the EX-type processors in the four-processor servers. However, new EP-type processors and EX-type processors will now have the same processor pin definitions and thus will be able to use the same type of processor socket. It is desirable to be able to leverage a server motherboard that, for example, may be designed to support two processors in a two-processor server, across platforms such that it may be used, for example, in a four-processor server.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods that enable a motherboard with a first number of processor sockets to be leveraged for use in both a system that uses the first number of processors and a system that uses more than the first number of processors.